Love Aftermath
by Misaki Sakura
Summary: Completed! Slash between Seifer and Squall. Don’t say I didn’t warn you before. Seifer's way in confessing his love to Squall.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: The characters are Squaresoft's. The story is mine.

Warning: Slash between Seifer and Squall. Don't say I didn't warn you before.

**Love Aftermath**

**By Misaki Sakura**

**Chapter 1 **

/Seifer's POV/

"That's the third time you broke your promise, Seifer!" Rinoa stomps her feet in a very childish way. **Very** childish. What a kid.

"I'm sorry, honey, but I really had to take my mother to the hospital." It's a lie of course. I don't have a mother. Well, but she doesn't know it.

"Really?" her face pales in a very dramatic way. "How is she now?"

"Better." Gotcha! I smile smugly at my victory. What an idiot! I bet her IQ is below average. It's easier to fool her than to fool that Chicken.

"I'm going to make it up to you." I glance around the quad and see the one Squall Leonhart is sitting under a tree, eating bread with a book on his lap. In recess time like this, most of the students are here, in the quad, even that Chicken with his lousy boyfriend, Irvine. The atmosphere here is much better than in the cafeteria.

I don't know why but I spend great times making fun of the stoic brunette ever since we're back at the orphanage. What? The GFs never mess with my mind. I rarely use them. Why would I when I have my Hyperion with me? And anyway I'm strong.

Back to the present. Okay. He's reading his book, looks like a note. Probably for the later test today. Somehow I have this tingly feeling to destroy the silence around him (There's always silence around him regarding to his success in making people shut up with his icy glare).

"Look, I'll make you see some fun." Rinoa watches me as I stride across to the unexpecting brunette.

"Yo, Squall! Have some fun?" I say when I hover at him.

He glances up from his book, staring at me with his piercing blue eyes. Finally, his mouth opens. "What do you want, Seifer?" his tone is as cold as ice.

"What I want is ..." I knock his book off and throw his bread into the fountain near him. He doesn't give any reaction at first. I see everyone is laughing except Zell and Irvine who pale. Even Quistis smiles.

Squall's face turns red. And then come what I expect, for him to jump at me and try to strangle me. But still, I am startled of how strong his hands are and fall on my back with him on top of me, trying very hard to punch me but hey! I'm far too strong for him, though it takes me a little, just a little, effort to avoid his hands from connecting with my neck.

I finally manage to roll over with me ending up lying above him. I look at the panting brunette beneath me, still with his eyes flare with fury. Damn he's cute! Okay, I maybe straight but I know what kind of guy can be called cute and Squall ... he's beyond beautiful.

I realize we're in a ... very compromising position when I hear some whistles in the background. I release my hold on his hands and stand up. "So our little cub has become a lion after all."

He doesn't say anything. Instead of that, he picks his book up and walks past me, heading back to the garden. I stare at his back until he disappears in the distance.

/Squall's POV/

Stupid, stupid, stupid. I was so stupid to lose my self control like that. How ... why did I attack Seifer like that? It was so not me! And of course it'll only make him teases me even more. I hate him. Why does he have to humiliate me in every chance he has?! In front of Rinoa nonetheless.

Fine. Just because I like Rinoa doesn't mean that I'm going to snatch her from him. I remember he laughed at me and said that nobody would want me, especially Rinoa. Okay, I know she's popular but I realize she's never the smartest one. I don't want a smartest one. Well, I used to have a crush on Quistis, she's smart, but Seifer had to go and dated her. Does he want to take all the women I like?

First, it's Quistis last year. Now Rinoa. Luckily for me, this year Seifer and his whole gang will become Seed ... if he passes his exam, then he'll go on missions and barely has time to bully me. I can always hope, can I?

I don't see the way I'm going as I bump into Quistis. "Hey, Squall, watch it!"

"I'm sorry, Instructor."

"What's the problem? Are you okay?" Her glare softens. I shake my head and ready to walk away when she catches my hand.

"You can always talk to me about anything."

"There's nothing I want to talk about."

"The lesson hasn't started yet. You don't have any excuses now." She drags me to the cafeteria. Literally.

"He what?!"

"That's not unusual, Instructor ... erm, Quistis. You don't have to be that surprised."

"But I'm surprised. He'll never grow up I suppose. So who's that girl?"

"Which girl?"

"The one that sat beside him."

"Oh, that's Rinoa." At the mention of her name, I snort.

"You're ex-girlfriend?"

"She was never my girlfriend." Well, that's true. First she pestered me anywhere I go. When I realize my feelings for her, she had got bored of me and ran into Seifer's embrace. Ironic, isn't it?

Quistis acts as if she didn't hear anything and change the subject and soon our conversation only between the lessons.

/Seifer's POV/

I finally manage to detach Rinoa from me and find out that I need my time at the Training Center. So with Hyperion dangles at my belt, I make my way to the Training Center. Hoping against hope that Squall is there cause I really need a sparring partner and I know he's more than delighted to be one.

As I step in the room, I find it awfully quiet. No grats along the way, no T-Rexaurs. Boring. Where are they? Then I see something, a T-Rexaur lying on the ground obviously dead. But no signs of the cadets or SeeDs or anyone who kill it. Wait! I walk around and see Squall. How shocked I am when I find him lying on his back, his gunblade by his side, with his eyes close. I run over at him and shake him hard.

"Squall!!"

Slowly he opens his eyes. It takes a while for him to focus. "Seifer? Where ... oh."

"What happened?" my voice croaks. He stares at me wide-eyed, probably because of the concerned tone in my voice that even I don't know I have until now.

"I got hit by a T-Rexaur, that's all."

"That's all?! Let me see your head." He doesn't stop me, maybe too stunned to react as I turn him over and examine his head. There's some cold blood covering some of his hair. I cast Cure at it for first aid.

"I'll take you to Dr. Kadowaki."

"No, I'm fi-"

He let out a yelp as I lift him off his feet. I laugh. You don't hear Leonhart yelps every day, you know. He encircles his arms around my neck and, to my surprise, doesn't make further protest. He must've learnt by now that it's no use to stand up against me when I'm being serious.

I can smell the scent of mint in his hair. His shampoo. His lithe body pressed up against mine with my arms around him. Oh, Hyne. I think I'm gonna get a hard on. Suddenly the infirmary feels very far to go.

I don't understand this, I really don't. Here I am alone with Rinoa in my dorm and all I can think about is Squall. Has he eaten his dinner yet? I didn't quite make sure of it when I leave him in his dorm room. He doesn't faint again, does he? It's dangerous to leave him alone when he can get a concussion any time.

"Seifer?"

Oops! I forget about her. "Um, sorry, Rin. I'm a bit dazed. I'm a little tired."

"It's okay. Do you want me to make something for you?"

Hell, no! The last time she makes something for me to eat ended up burning half of my kitchen! "No, but thank you."

"Okay, see you tomorrow then. Sleep tight, Seifer."

What a mother hen. What a bother. But I don't say anything and kiss her. Finally I'm left alone ... with my thoughts about a certain brunette that's been in my head for ... too long.

Come to think of it, this feeling is not new, concern and all. This is the actual reason why I always spend my time fighting with him. The real thing that I want to deny. Yes, yes, yes, go on with the denial. I know I'm attracted to him since ... at the orphanage. And it continues until now. Because with him, I'm me. There's no need to pretend that I'm someone else. Because he can see right through my façade and doesn't make a fuss about it. Because I'm the only one who can see through his unspoken words. Because we're one.

And I realize I'm afraid. Far too afraid to accept that this whole thing between us stand beyond rivalry. Something deeper, something that can hurt like bitch but worth to be kept. Love ..., perhaps?

When I realize it at first, I freaked out. I tried to do something, anything just to prove this was wrong. I dated Quistis, any girls I could find but every time I could only think how good it'd feel if only it's Squall that was there with me. Hyne, I'm in love with Squall Leonhart.

I dated Quistis because I knew she had some kind of feelings towards Squall and of all people, Squall trusts her the most. I date Rinoa because I know he's attracted to her. I bully Zell because he goes far to close to Squall to my liking. I bully Irvine because he can't get his boyfriend out of Squall's way. I want to show him that they don't belong to him as he doesn't belong to them. For more, he's mine.

Enough of my self preservation and denials. Heck, I'll deliberately let the whole garden knows about this. I'm going to tell him.

And here I am with my two fellow friends, Fuujin and Raijin. They got together some time this year though I don't know how, but the strangest thing can happen, can't it?

"So ... you fall for Leonhart? But that's weird, y'know. I mean, he can kill you, y'know."

"POSITIVE."

"I know, but I ... okay, I love him."

"ASK LEONHART"

"That's what I want to do but I need your help."

"**You** need **our** help?! That's ..."

"FLOWER"

"Fuu, it's Squall we're talking about ..."

"Um ... Seifer, you like to fight him ... and he does too, y'know."

"Yeah. So what?"

"OPEN BATTLE"

"Open ... a challenge ... now you come up with something good, Rai! Yeah, I'm going to do that!"

/Squall's POV/

I read and reread the letter in my hand for almost half an hour. Actually it's not very long just a simple 'I love you. Meet me at the Secret Area 1930 tonight. **Seifer Almasy**.' Simple. Yeah, right.

How'd you feel if you received a love letter from your lifetime rival? Disgusted? Angry? Feeling that he's making fun of you? Start thinking that he probably knocked his head into something's so hard that made him turned idiot? I choose the last. Yeah, he definitely has gotten hit on his head by something, though I think he's idiot enough even without that hit.

"Why me?"

I don't know the answer. Probably thinks that it's funny. But most important here is how he put this ... letter into my room, on my desk, without me noticing him. The Garden has security lock system at all doors, including my dorm room. So, again, how was he able to come in here without the code?

I don't know why this makes me think too much. Just get a grip of yourself, Squall. He's joking. He's a lady's man, why would he want me, a typical ... Squall Leonhart? More to it, we're both boys, and Seifer's never into boys ..., is he?

Okay, this is not what I expected. I find another letter on the desk today right after I wake up. It says 'Figured out you wouldn't show up but I'm being serious here. I'm going to wait for you until you decide to see me. **Seifer Almasy**.

It's definitely a joke, but unlike yesterday when I tossed the letter into the trash under my table, I put it in my drawer and lock it. Then I pick my book and head to the class.

The third time, it says 'I waited last night and the night before and I'm going to wait tonight. Come. **Seifer Almasy**.'

The difference is that it's not put in my room but in the common room in my dorm. You see, as cadets we have to share the dorm room and there a common room before the doors that lead into our bedroom. So he put it on the table, which is full with my roommate's things, perfectly unnoticed until Nida said that he needed a paper to write the phone number he got from that hyper girl, Selphie, that he saw the letter.

Of course, he's not smart but he knows whose letter that is so here I am with him teasing me. Not that he knows anything about Seifer's 'Confession of Love' to me. He thinks I chickens out from Seifer's challenge. Well, no one ever sees me refuse Seifer's challenge. Come to think of it, it's a challenge. If he wants to fight me, he can ask me straight away without doing this kind of thing. Oh, and the fact that he doesn't pull any pranks at me lately, which makes this weirder. Hope he'll get bored soon enough.

'Squall, this is the last time I write this kind of letter. If you still don't show up tonight, I'm going to do something that you may not like. **Seifer Almasy**.'

That's the Seifer we all know and love, well, except from me that is. He finally loses his patience, which amazes me that he manages to be patient for ... let's see ... four nights? I'm not going to fall right into his trap. I've learnt not to trust him easily. Seifer's can't be trusted. I want to know if he can commit his threat at any rate, so like the other letters he sent, despite the first one, I put it in the drawer and never thinking of reading it again.

I blink. And blink. And blink. After realizing it's not a dream or a hallucination, I drop down to the floor. Okay, I had a very bad feeling this morning but I didn't it's going to be this bad. I mean, what do you feel if you have your rival confessing his love to you ... on the teacher's screen?! So he finally does his threat.

There are words 'Squall, I love you. Meet me at the Secret Area 1930 tonight. **Seifer Almasy**.' He does bold the letters of his name, like in all of his letters.

I can't find my voice and to my embarrassment, the whole class turns their attention at me. Some whistle, some girls glare, some just playing stupid. I wish I can do that too now, playing stupid I mean. What's this?! I'm going to go see him and hell, if I find him, I'm going to rip him to pieces. He has gone way out of line.

I find him in the cafeteria, to no one's surprise. He's sitting with Raijin and Fuujin, probably has done his field exam. I don't care.

"Hey, Squally-boy. I see you're so eager to see me. Can't wait till night falls, can you? Already regretting the nights you wasted?"

"So it's really you who did that?"

"Of course. Didn't I write my name on it? In bold? And in every letters I gave you?"

"What's this, Seifer?! Some kind of a joke?! If it is, Seifer, then I'll tell you it's not funny at all!"

I rarely shout and he knows that too since I see a very confused yet amused look on his face. "I told you I'd do something you wouldn't like if you didn't show up last night, remember? Oh, and," he adds with a hint of amusement in his voice, "You look cute when you're mad."

"What?!" do I blush? It's not even least funny. "You've gone mad, Seifer. Dr. Kadowaki will be very glad to check you up."

"I'm madly in love with you." He smirks.

My knees buckle and start to give way. Me and this genetic inheritance of mine, successfully inherited it from my moron of a father. Seifer's grin, if it's possible, gets wider.

"I think you have to take back what you said earlier, Squall. It's funny. But," he continues with a serious expression, "it's not a joke."

"Wh ... whatever!" I say that louder than necessary and walk out of the cafeteria with everyone watching me.

_To Be Continued_

A/N: This is my first attempt in writing fanfictions with Final Fantasy VIII's characters in it. I know Squall's a bit OOC but I don't want him to be that serious like he's in the game. R&R please.


	2. Chapter Two

Love Aftermath

**By Misaki Sakura**

**Chapter Two**

/Squall's POV/

Still, I don't have any inclination in meeting him at the Secret Area. What's the point of a Secret Area anyway when all of the students definitely know where it is? And Seifer wants them to listen to anything he wants to say to me? He can humiliate himself in any way he wants but not me. No. He'll do something about this though.

I walk past the students ... crowd. Since Seifer's so-called confession on the vid's screen in the classroom, my classmates have been giving me odd looks. Not that I care much though. I never care about anything as long as it has no effect in my tests. I want to be a SeeD as soon as possible and if I can pass these tests, Quistis is more than willing to let me join the Seed test this year. So it's me or Seifer to become a SeeD this year and either way, we'll rarely meet each other. That's what I want.

I sit at my desk when I see the screen's beeping. An e-mail, from ... Seifer Almasy. Simple, short but full of threat, at least for me.

_I give you one minute, starting from the time you read this mail that you will answer me that you'll meet me at the Secret Area ... or else ..._

_Seifer Almasy_

Try to threaten me, huh, Seifer? It doesn't take me more than thirty seconds to send him the answer :

_Forget it, Almasy. If you want to fight me, just come right ahead. Don't do this kind of crap. I told you it's not funny! And the answer is **no**!_

_Squall_

Soon after it's sent, I receive an e-mail, from him :

_Fine then. Don't blame me now, Squally-boy, but I'm not a man who can take 'no' as an answer. _

_Seifer Almasy_

Why does he have to write his full name? I've known him long enough to remember that. The next thing is what I don't expect. Suddenly all of the computers start to beep and right on the screen is Seifer's words, just like the day before, with addition, 'You'll be sorry if you don't. Don't tell me I didn't warn you.' I feel the urge to dig a hole and bury myself in it, or better, find Seifer and kill him, at least knock some senses into his head. I know my face is very red by now.

Quistis, from her desk in front of the class, says with a stern voice yet I can hear amusement in her voice, "Squall, do something to this pig-headed boy to shut him up."

I'm going to shut him up alright.

/Seifer's POV/

"Do you think he'll come and meet me tonight?" I ask Fuujin.

"MAYBE"

"But if he doesn't ... then I'll have to come up with another way to make him see I am serious."

I can't believe I'm nervous, as if I'm a school who has just gotten a date with the popular girl at school. In this case, it's Squall. He's not that popular and he definitely isn't a girl. What am I thinking?!

"TIME"

I glance at my watch and nod. "Okay, see you tomorrow. You too, Rai." I say to Raijin who is too busy eating his meal. He nods at me and returns his attention back to his meal.

Slowly, I step inside the Training Center, hand firmly grips Hyperion. The path to the Secret Area is really long to me now. Somehow I get this feeling that he's going to come.

"You're late." Says the slender body, hidden behind the tree.

"What do you mean I'm late?" I ask spontaneously.

"It's 1935 now. You're five minutes late." He says grumpily.

"Oh, and that's what a guy who has made me waited four nights in a row says?!" me and my sarcastic reply. I can't stop myself. Dammit, even at a time as important as this. I finally manage to make Squall comes here. Shut up, shut up!

He sighs. "I don't come here to fight you." I try to find the meaning behind his words cause I'm sure one of his hand is clutching his gunblade right now. "You want to talk to me, so talk."

"Damn right I want to talk to you. Now ..." what do I have to say?! 'Squall, I love you since we're kids.' Aw, that's lame. 'Squall, after all these years we've been through ...' Hello! No way I'm going to say things like that!

Squall starts to tap his feet in annoyance. I stare at him, still figuring out what to say. In front of him, it seems that all the words that have flown into my head before, have lost. I, the lady's man, can't find the words to express my feelings to him. What an irony. Well, that's besides the point that Squall is not a lady or a girl or ... you get my point.

Finally, he loses his patient. "Seifer, what do you want to say?!"

"Well, it definitely amazes me that you can be this patient." I say sarcastically.

"If I want you to shut up, I have to listen to anything you want to say, don't I?" he sighs.

"Actually, Squally dear ... I won't shut up until you become my lover." I guess I can't stop being a bully. Not the best way to tell this to him. Sue me.

"You're insane." He shakes his head in disbelieve. "Just tell me the truth. What do you want so we can get this over with?"

"You." I grab his hand when he doesn't notice and hold him tight before claiming his lips with mine. Sweet. I never thought he could be this sweet, not to mention warm. He gasps and struggles to escape my arms but who is he kidding? I'm stronger than him and he knows it. The struggle ceases, but I don't loosen my grip on him.

His body starts to relax in my arms. I continue ravishing his mouth until ...

"Ouch!" I release him instantly and bring my hand to wipe the blood from my lip. "You bit me!"

Squall doesn't say anything as he pulls out his Revolver. So he wants a fight, huh? I spit the blood to the ground and hold my Hyperion up. "If this is what you want, this is what you get."

/Squall's POV/

I am writing a letter for my parents when I hear someone knocks on my door. I peer out to see Quistis holding a piece of paper in her hand.

"Squall, I just come to say ... What happened to you?!" she shouts and comes into my room without waiting for an invitation. I know she notices my bruises. Well, several on my face and my body. Seifer was really serious about beating me up last night.

"Nothing."

"This can't be 'nothing'! It has to be 'something'! Squall, did you fight with Seifer last night?!" She says from inside the bathroom.

"Who else?"

She walks out, holding a damp towel and presses it against my cheek. "He did this to you?!"

I nod. I don't want to talk about this anymore. It hurts me deeply with a force that I, somewhat, know. Fear ... but fear of what? Changing the subject, I ask, "So what do you come here for?"

She hands me the paper which she put earlier on the table when she went to get me the towel. "The results of your SeeD pre-exam. I want to tell you that you can join the SeeD exam this year ... by the end of this month which means ..."

"Next week. I understand. Thank you, Instructor."

"You're welcome. But there's another. It also means that you're going to be in the same class with Seifer and his cohorts for the week."

That I haven't thought of. Of course I'll be in the same class with him. There's always a preparation class before the exam and Seifer is in it too. At least it's only for a week and I'll be gone for good from there ... if I pass.

I nod at this. "I don't want you to make a fight with him in the class, okay?"

"Tell that to Seifer." I snort at the question. She said that as if we're only children.

She smiles at my answer. Standing up, she says, "Now, if you'll excuse me, there's another student I need to visit."

/Seifer's POV/

I am stupid, idiot, a moron, whatever you want to call me. I ruined the only chance that I probably had. I fucked up. Now what am I supposed to do? Do you think he'll be willingly come again the next time I ask him to? Hardly. I'll be very glad if he doesn't shove his gunblade down my throat.

Maybe my ears are not as good as Rinoa's Angelo but I can hear the stomping down the hallway ... which stops in front of my door. I have a bad feeling about this and it feels greater when I hear banging ensues.

"Seifer, open up!"

It's Quistis. Okay, I correct what I've said earlier. I have a **really** **bad** feeling about this. You don't see Quistis stomps down the hallway and bangs someone's door like that everyday.

"Seifer!" the banging becomes more fervent.

"I'm coming." Fortunately my roommate isn't here. If he were here, he'd about to listen the graceful Instructor Trepe yells her lungs out at me, and he's going to get a heart attack.

As I open the door, she storms in and slaps me once. "Hey, what's that for?!"

"That's for your stupidity. You said that you want to talk to him, not beating him up!!"

Okay, I know where this conversation leads. "He told you?" that, I can't believe.

"No, but I'd be damned if I didn't see the bruises on his face. I bet they're not the only ones."

"How about me?!" Yeah, I received lots of that too.

She gives me the you-know-you-deserve-that look. I glare back at her but to no avail. I bet she must've practiced that from Squall. "I don't help you so you get the chance to beat him up, Seifer!"

"I didn't mean that!! I was going to confess to him but ..."

"But what?" She taps her foot, one hand on her hip.

I can't answer that. What am I going to say? I, the **Great** Seifer Almasy couldn't find my tongue in front of Squall, my childhood rival? Yeah, right. But she'll know that anyway.

"You're ... scared, weren't you, Seifer?"

"Scared of him? No! Nothing scares me."

"Well, he does scare you."

"And what exactly makes you get into that conclusion?" I ask grumpily.

"You're scared that he'll reject you."

"I know nothing about rejection." I say smugly. Yes, that's right. No girls ever rejected me before, even Quistis herself, though she knew that she couldn't date a student. Actually, I wasn't her student. Squall is.

But deep inside, I know I was rejected ... by my parents. Yeah, maybe they're dead and I'm pretty sure they are. It's all because of that damn Sorceress War. But that's besides that point.

"Seifer ...," she sighs, "I know he's scared too. He's rejected by his parents and though he knows the truth now, he's still scared that someone's going to break his heart again."

"What do you mean?"

"He'll tell you when he wants. I can't. Anyway, you're going to be in the same class with him for the week until the SeeD exam. Don't pick any fight with him, Seifer."

"I know. Tell that to him."

She smiles. "That's exactly what he said when I told him that."

He is quiet, awfully quiet compared to the Chicken and his boyfriend. Yes, the three of them manage to pass the pre-exam and now they're here, with Squall sitting right beside me. He made a face when Instructor Lauren asked him to sit beside me, but there was no other place to sit. Hey, that's my luck. I love myself.

Still, that doesn't mean that it's going to make this easy to make up to him. I mean, he doesn't want to look at me, let alone talking to me. He doesn't even open his mouth the whole lessons! Hyne, I never met a person this quiet. If I didn't know better, I'd say he's mourning something.

It amazes me though that he can blend with Zell and Irvine. Well, not that I have grudges against them it's just ... I told you, didn't I? Jealousy ... funny. I never saw myself as a jealous type. Guess I'm going to have new founds sooner or later. Hope I won't have a heart attack, cause I can't find things to be more shocking than my feelings for Squall ... besides about Raijin and Fuujin, you get my point.

I didn't pay attention to what Instructor Lauren said the whole time, means the whole week, and that results in me getting an extra hour in the class, plus a very long lecture about the importance of hearing her for the exam tomorrow. As if her talk about what Fastitocalon eats has anything to do with our SeeD exam. Anyway, I can't help myself to get my eyes off of Squall. Blame her for setting his seat beside mine.

And here I am, alone in the class doing something as stupid as 'writing a full paper essay about Wendigo's whereabouts and their choice of habitat'. I stare at the screen in front of me. A full paper? I barely know what to write as I reach half of the paper. I cross my hands on the desk and put my head on, with my eyes closed.

That's when I hear the door slides open and a loud cry's heard. Rinoa. "Seifer, I finally find you!!!!"

Oh, Hyne, anything but that. I think I've told her that we're over so what is she doing here?! I don't hesitate telling her what I feel. "Rinoa, what are you doing here?!"

"Seifer, I know you didn't mean what you say and that you regret the things you've said to me!" she slings her arms around my neck. I let go of her hand and ask her to sit at Squall's desk. The last thing I need now is for her to throw a crying fit here.

"Rinoa, I am serious about what I said. We're over. You're pretty and many guys love you." Crap, crap, crap. Am I a good liar or what?

She nods her head. "But all I want is you!"

"We can't always have what we want, Rin." And who exactly I said them to? Me or her?

"I love you, Seifer." She slams her body to mine, sending us both to the floor. I restrain myself from throwing her and yelling at her since, well, she is sobbing and a crying spoilt princess is not a good thing, I assure you.

Okay, I told you the last thing I need is for her to cry her lungs out but I need to correct that. The last thing I need is for Squall to walk in on us in this position. Shit!

And there he stands by the door, one hand holding the books close to his chest. He gives me an odd look, then at Rinoa. Mumbling "Sorry", he turns on his heel and get out of the class as quiet as he came.

This time I have no hesitation. I throw her aside and run after Squall. For a guy who's so calm, he walks really fast. I can't see him anywhere, but I know Squall has no place to go and Balamb Garden is not that big. I'd better check on the dorm.

I knock on the door. Nida is the one who opens it. "Hey, did you see Squall?"

He blinks then nods. "He's in his room." He says and walks out, probably to see Selphie 'cause I see that girl bouncing around down the second floor's hallway. As if she needs a reason to bounce around like that.

I knock softly on Squall's bedroom's door. No answer but I hear something sounds suspiciously like sniffling then the door's opened. I'm sure he didn't expect it to be me since he's so shocked and quickly slam the button to close the door. Luckily, I successfully step in his room before the door closes in on me.

"Did you try to kill me or something?!"

"I never invited you to come in." he answers, avoiding my gaze.

"Look, Squall, that's a mistake."

"What? Not inviting you in?"

Is he trying to joke there? Oh, Squall Leonhart never jokes. If he does, hell will freeze forever. "No. That ... scene with Rinoa."

"That's none of my business." He replies curtly. Now that he's facing me, I can see his eyes flare at the mention of her name. I take that that he still can't forget Rinoa. Now I start to hate her too. Why does a girl like **her **can get Squall's attention when he rejects me all the time?! Well, I know I'm his rival and his bully but that's besides that point!

"Get out."

"Squall, I can explain."

"I don't need your explanation. I'm not your lover. She is."

So he isn't upset at me on Rinoa's behalf. "Squall, I won't get out until you give me the chance to explain everything!"

"Seifer, which part of 'get out' do you not understand?" he asks, arms crossed over his chest.

Will I give up and get out like he says? No way! I never take order and I won't now. "She is not my lover. I've broken up with her."

"Whatever. I don't need to hear it. Now, get out."

I try to say something but it's no use. Suddenly he sounds very tired, so I have to hang my head in defeat. "I'll leave it for now but we'll talk later, Squall." With that, I step out of his room to yell at a certain princess.

/Squall's POV/

I'm not his lover, I said that myself. So why do I act like a jealous one? Fine, it's no surprise that Seifer's only joking about all that crap about liking me, and again I said that myself. I've heard that he's broken up with Rinoa from Irvine and that she's been trying to get Seifer back. But that's none of my business, right?

I start to hate myself, and why? Because my mind and my heart start to say different things. It's not that they used to say the same things, it's just that usually my act isn't based on how I feel but on how I think. Now, it seems that my feelings have bigger role in me and I don't like that. Especially when it's about Seifer.

Why did I ever think of helping him in his essay? I don't know why this idea struck me but it did and I found myself walking down the hallway to the classroom, clutching my notes about Wendigo. Great, and what did I get? Seifer on the floor with Rinoa lying on top of him. Guess he didn't need any help from the beginning so why did I even bother? Maybe because tomorrow is the exam and I don't want him staying in the Garden just because he doesn't make the essay. Dammit!

Shit! I have to concentrate for the exam. I can't let Seifer messes my mind and my life forever. I won't believe him. Broken up, huh? If they did, Rinoa wouldn't be there with him. Does that matter? Now, I'm really acting like a jealous lover. It's his business, not mine. Just because he said that he loved me doesn't mean that he's serious. He has said that to more than the girls I've ever known in this Garden so why believing him now? I don't know. What I know is it hurts deeply and I won't let him do this to me ever again.

/Seifer's POV/

"So you messed it up ... again." Quistis shakes her head in disbelief. We're in her classroom after I shooed Rinoa. Of course I've finished my essay and handed it in to Instructor Lauren. The only person I can talk to about this is Quistis.

"It's not totally my fault. Where's the Garden Security? They're not supposed to let her in."

"As far as I'm concerned, Rinoa means no danger so there's no reason why she can't come in. Anyhow, you have to explain this to Squall." She continues typing her report and doesn't even lift her head to look at me but I know she's paying attention to what I say.

"Don't you think I've tried?! He kicked me out of his room!! ... Not literally, of course."

She smiles. "Of course he did. I'd do that too if I were him. Now back to the problem at hand, do you think he'll ever trust you after this?"

"Yeah, just when I get some progress with him-"

"I hardly call that a progress." She mutters.

Ignoring her, I continue, "Rinoa had to come and spoil it all."

"What did you do to her?"

"I drag her to Balamb after yelling at her along the way there and throw her into the train that takes her to Timber. And she owes me 300 Gil for that." I cross my feet on one of the desk in front of Quistis'. She frowns at me.

"Seifer, your feet."

Smirking, I lower my feet. "So, what to do now?"

She shrugs. "Make up to him ... you think of the way."

"Help me, Quisty." I try my best to persuade her. Not a difficult task since I know she's not immune to my puppy look and above all, she wants Squall's happiness and somehow I manage to make her believe that his happiness is to be with me ... or sorta.

She sighs. "Seifer, Matron and I have helped you to get Squall's room's code, access to the teacher's screen and the whole class' desks. I don't think I can help you more. If you want me to help you explaining this to Squall, he'll find out that I'm helping you and I'm sure he'll never talk to me again."

"No, not that. Just this once. Please, Quisty." Hell, I'll kneel before her if it calls for it.

"Fine. What do you want?"

"Simple. Listen ..."

TBC

A/N: The second chapter! Sorry it took me so long to update this one. I'll explain about Squall's parents later in Squall's POV. Hope you're not confused and R&R please!


	3. Chapter Three

**Love Aftermath**

**By Misaki Sakura**

**Chapter Three**

/Squall's POV/

I look at my reflection in the mirror. Not satisfied but know nothing to do, I run my hand through my unruly hair. Today is the exam, the final exam then I'll graduate and become a SeeD. I can do missions and be far away from Seifer as I used to want. Used to … ?

What does Seifer mean to me? Nothing, that I can reply quickly in my head. But somehow I can feel something is being torn inside me whenever I remember that scene in the classroom. I am not got jealous over Rinoa … so am I got jealous over Seifer?!

Since that incident in the Training Center, I find myself thinking of him anytime I have the chance. Hell, I even tried to help him with his essay! My attention for him has turned into affection and there's more emotion that I can't handle anymore.

How am I supposed to live with this fact?! He'll laugh at me for sure. After all, this is a joke, a joke that he thinks is funny to be played on me and I hate him for that … for giving me hope … I really need to go to Dr. Kadowaki after this. Maybe something is messing in my mind to make me think of these things.

I hear the announcement just when I step out of my bedroom. _All cadets who join the exam today please report to the Front Gate. I repeat, all cadets …_

Nida shows up in his cadet uniform, our uniform for the exam, when I am rechecking my equipment. "Guess this is it."

I nod.

"Are you ready, Squall?"

I nod once again. "Let's go."

When I arrive there with Nida, none of my team has come. Squads A, B and C have reported in and are on their way to the Winhill. Winhill … my mother's hometown and she spends his life there since she was a kid before moving out to Esthar with my father. That's what she told me … when we have this parents-son's talk.

I am too busy with my thought that I don't hear Quistis' calls. Until she gives me a tap in the shoulder that I spin around to face her. Smiling, probably amused to see me nearly jump at her tap, she turns back to her instructor-mode.

"Alright everyone." She looks past my head. So they're here. I can see the glimpse of Irvine's hat and the padding of two footsteps behind me but I don't make any move to turn around.

She clears her throat. "I see you're all here. I'm your instructor in this exam. I want you all to **behave** and stick to the orders, okay?" once again she calls for the ones behind me. "Oh, and Seifer, you're the leader for Squad D so make sure you take good care of your team."

What?! This time I snap my head and look past my shoulder. There he is, smirking at me, maybe thinking that this is funny, but I see he's not surprised. Why of all people he has to be the leader?! And why of all the bad lucks, I have to be in this team?!

I see him smirks at me once more before leading us out. I sigh. This is going to be a very long day.

"Do you have any questions?"

Xu was filling us with our task. There's an increasing amount of monsters near Winhill lately so when my father (she doesn't say it but I know he has something to do with this since we're being transported with Ragnarok) asked the Garden for help, they send us to finish our exam there. Sweet.

The increasing of monsters … there must've been a source for this kind of problem. The increasing of power the supplies their life near that area can cause the monsters to go wild. But the orders are only to keep the monsters away from the town. I cast a glance at Seifer who's leaning back against the leather couch. I know Seifer's thinking the same way. He's a good leader, a natural one if I may say so, and that's why he doesn't want to take orders from the others. That's also why I know this mission isn't going to be an easy one.

I study the others face slowly. Irvine's too busy flirting with Xu. I shake my head at his antics. If Zell knew … Beside me, Nida is sitting quietly. He's at the same age as Seifer and Irvine but he's far more mature than the two I mentioned earlier. He smiles at me, noticing my nervousness, and whispers soothingly, "It's going to be okay."

I don't know but it's funny to be comforted. Being with my father has made my mask corroded a little, making me show my emotions. So that's what leads to the next thing that rarely happens in my lifetime. I smile.

Quistis tells us to gather in the square when we've cleaned the outskirt of Winhill from monsters and wait for other orders. We all nod in assent except Seifer but she takes his grunt as a yes and leaves. Well, actually she is going to leave when I hear someone squeals, mark that, **squeals,** behind me.

"SQUALL!"

My dad. Of all time, why does he show up now? I can see Mom's walking behind him, smiling. I can't help but smile at her but give my darkest glare to my father who doesn't seem to notice it.

I know no one thinks that I remember but I do. I know I was with Seifer, Quistis, Zell, Irvine, and Selphie back at the Matron's orphanage. They get their surrogate parents. Except for me and Seifer, well, we followed Cid to the Garden when he built it with Matron. When I was fifteen, this guy showed up. President Laguna Loire of Esthar and his wife to have a feast with Cid to, what to say celebrate, the cooperation between Balamb Garden and the Republic of Esthar. That's when he saw me.

I was fighting with Seifer in the Training Center at that time. Laguna insisted on having a tour around the Garden. Unfortunately I was too concentrating on attacking Seifer to notice that there's another presence near us. Suddenly I heard my name's being called by the Headmaster and we stopped our fight.

I still remembered how I fidgeted nervously under his stare. He asked for a private meeting with me. I didn't give a damn care to what he's going to do but at that time I had no other choice than agreeing. He's a president, I'm a mere cadet. See who gets the power here?

Seifer teased me the whole time but I saw he glared at the President. I didn't know why even until now. Was he angry because he interrupted our sparring time? As if I care.

Anyway, I submit to his audience later that day and his wife, known later as my mother, had these whole teary eyes and said that I was their missing son, said that I was kidnapped when I was four. It's the age when I was found by Cid in front of the orphanage. Probably my kidnapper tossed me there because he/she didn't know what to do with me. They didn't ask for ransom. That's why my parents didn't know where to track me.

It's hard at first to deal with since I'm not familiar with the situation and anything that involves emotions scares me to death but I'm willing to try. I send them letters twice a month or anytime I want. And after spending my holidays with them for the past two years, I tend to know them more, especially my father. He's a klutz but besides all that, he's a good father I guess, and a very cunning one though he has this naïve exterior. And my mother, she's the typical mother. Kind and gentle, knows when to give me my free space and never demands anything from me. But as well as my father, she has this stubbornness that sometimes drives my dad mad.

However, I try as much as I can not to let anyone knows about this. I think only Headmaster Cid, Quistis and Matron who know. Oh, and Seifer since he was pestering me around to find out about my meeting with Laguna that I unintentionally said that out loud. This way, my father is **helping** me to announce this to the whole people. Great.

I stop my train of thoughts when I hear Quistis salutes him. "President Loire." The others follow her, well except me and Seifer. I can't because I'm being suffocated by my dad in the name of hug. I believe my face is turning blue by now. Seifer doesn't because … he's Seifer.

My dad finally releases me and gives me a sheepish smile. "I'm sorry. I'm a bit too excited I guess."

"More than a bit." My mother says and gives me a hug. Oh, I really wish they didn't do this in front of my friends. Not that I don't like the hug, it's the display of affection that I don't like. Being an orphan until the age of fifteen then your parents suddenly showed up … that can give you quite a shock. I'm not fully recovered from it even after two years.

Once again I cast a glance at Seifer. He's staring at me in a very odd way. Is that jealousy that I see in his eyes? Or is that envy?

I know I have to act professional here since this is a mission, especially when you have a forty four-year-old father who still acts like three, so I quickly reassemble with my team before my father comes up with the idea to have a family picnic together and asks me to abandon this mission. Not that I think he'll do that, it's just my father always comes up with plans that most of the times it's ridiculous to just think of them.

"Finish with your parents, Leonhart? Or you want your father to come along with you to save you from the boogy-man that's hiding under your bed?" Seifer says in a mocking tone.

He's back to his original self, the hatred is there too in his eyes. Finally finding this boring, Seifer, or you just can't help yourself but to make my life more miserable than it already is? You've succeeded.

I ignore his comment and closing my eyes, once again I slide behind my shell and shut down all emotions I've been feeling. The shell that I somehow let it slip slowly but surely … because of him.

/Seifer's POV/

I slash the Gargantuan in front of me with malice. I can feel fire is burning inside of me and that's because of a mere sight of my Squall, **my** Squall, smiling at Nida. I know Nida is dating Selphie but that smile … even Nida blushed and I hate that. I had to restrain myself from ripping him into pieces for the sake of this exam because I know how much this means to Squall.

They are fighting near me, Squall's backing Nida up … Sometimes they'll brush pass each other as they dodge the Visage's attack and that burns me even more.

Calm down, Almasy! Breathe. It's not that Squall would just jump into his embrace, … right? I shake my head and return my attention to the never-ending hordes of monsters. Heck! This won't stop until we find the source. I cast a glance at Squall. I have to-

Nida is holding Squall's hand … okay he's helping Squall to get up but puh-leaze, doesn't he hold his hand a little too long?! Really, I know that he's trying to finish this mission, but why flirting with Nida?! I tighten my grip on Hyperion. That's it! I can't take this anymore! I slash the Ruby Dragon, watch it dying in seething anger, and grab Squall's hand, taking him away from Nida as far as I can while glaring at Nida to stop him from saying or doing anything. If looks could kill, Nida would be in hell.

"What are you doing, Seifer?!" he tries jerking his hand out of my grip but to no avail. I slice through the monsters in front of me as I drag Squall against his will, literally. Of course he doesn't do the kicking and screaming thing. Luckily, I'm used to handling my Hyperion one-handed.

"I want to talk to you. Now!"

"There's nothing to talk about. Anyway, for your information, we're on a mission, an exam. Be more responsible, Seifer." He says, one hand tries to release his other hand from my grip.

I laugh. "Do you really think that I'll let you go that easily? It'd be better if you listen to what I say and we can get this over sooner."

"Where are you taking me?" the struggle ceases, but that doesn't make me loosen my grip on his hand. Hyne knows what happened to me when I loosen my guard around him. The last time I get my lips bitten.

I look around and spot a cave far behind the village. "There."

As we walk to the cave, Squall's hand has relaxed in my hold. So we walk hand-in-hand, not caring about our surroundings. Well, it didn't start out like that but hand-in-hand all the same. His hand is so warm. If only we're in a different situation …

"We're here." He says when we arrive at the cave's opening. "Now talk." He yanks his hand, successfully releasing it from my grip, and crosses them over his chest.

Leaning against the slightly rocky wall, I glare at him, being reminded of the previous event. "Stop flirting with Nida!"

His eyes widened in a way that makes him look much cuter. His mouth opens and closes, tries to form words but nothing comes out. Finally, he stares at me.

"Flirting?" he whispers, mostly to himself.

"Yes! Do you think I didn't see it?!" I try very hard to keep my voice as stern as possible. Heck, I don't think I can't keep that much longer seeing how cute and huggable he is right now!

He lifts his head to look at me right in the eyes. "I never flirted with Nida! And anyway, it's … none of your business." He says in a very cold tone that I think can freeze the hell out of me and turn on his heel to walk away.

I grab his wrist once more and say in a very threatening manner, "Squall, you're mine! I won't let anyone get near you or touch you. Or else I won't care if you find their remains scatter after being ripped off. Do I make myself clear?!"

"You're nothing but a bully, Seifer. You'll never change." I can hear his teeth gritted, face flushed in anger.

"Yes, I'll never change and I'll never stop, I've told you, until you become mine."

"You can dream on, Almasy." He faces me with a glare being aimed directly at me. His grip on Revolver tightened.

"Let go of me. We need to finish the exam!" now he sounds exasperated.

"Like hell I'm going to let you go when I can have you for myself like this." I smirk. I shove him against the wall.

"Anyway … the exam means nothing to me." I say when I tower him. Ignoring his glare, I trap him between my arms.

"Seifer, I'm here because I think you'd **try** to talk civilly to me for **once**, but it looks like I'm wrong." He says monotonously.

"Don't you think I'm civil enough?" I whisper in front of his lips. Guess I'll never learn, though he doesn't make any attempt to escape or to back away from me.

He snorts. "It's-"

He's being cut short, not by my lips upon his unfortunately though I prefer that, but by the shake of the ground that somehow affects the GFs that are junctioned inside us. Ifrit's power flows within me, trying to make me release them. The GFs sense something.

"A GF … There's a GF here."

"Yeah." I take a step back and look over to the far inside of the cave. Squall follows me quietly as I walk there. We're plunged into darkness suddenly. Cold breeze touches my skin. The more I get into the cave, the more the tremble I feel from Ifrit and Siren inside me. This GF must be strong.

"Squall, you're there?"

"Yeah." I can hear him answers behind me. His voice sounds a bit colder than before, as if he's ready for anything to jump at him, or at us in this case. "The GF … it's …"

"WHO DARES TO DISTURB MY SLEEP?"

A bat-like GF floats before us, its wings open wide with the claws that stick out of it. It points at us with his claw and the darkness envelops us, bringing us into another dimension. The dark, bat-like appearance with the dark aura around it, … that has to be …

"Diablos."

"Yeah." I tighten my grip on Hyperion. I like the feeling of fighting against anything and I really like to defeat this Diablos thing. From the lessons we get in the class, Diablos is said to be one of the strongest GF aside of Bahamut and Eden. If I can get it under my control …

I summon Ifrit. "Hell Fire!"

It dodges the fireball far too easily. I grit my teeth and set my eyes on the smirking GF. "Humans, they're of no use." Its laugh echoes inside the dark dimension.

Suddenly I feel another presence of a GF. You know, of all the GF he can junction (I know he has Shiva with him) he has to go and summon … Carbuncle.

"What are you doing?!" I hiss.

Calmly, but I can hear his breath a bit rushes, "You'll see."

"Well, why don't you summon anything else?"

He looks at me as if I have grown horns on my head, then he sighs. "Pay a little more attention to what the instructor said."

"I barely hear her since my attention was on you." I just can't help but to tease and hit on him.

Ignoring my comment, he says, "Diablos has no weakness thus attacking him with elemental spell will be of no use. The best way to defeat him is by summoning Carbuncle."

We jump aside instantly as Diablos' claws dig into the ground on which we were standing earlier. Okay, I'd better be concentrating if I don't want my body, especially Squall's, ripped by those claws. I want to finish this mission in one mission even if I didn't show it like that. Diablos turns at me and grins. Before I know it casts Demi at me. The barrier of Reflect that was set by Carbuncle has successfully reflected that spell back to it.

"ARGH! Not bad for human." With that it casts Gravija. Since it's not a magic, it can't be reflected by Carbuncle's barrier. I can feel the pain strikes my body in full force. Gravija can't kill you but it can make you feel ripped inside. I spit the blood that's in my mouth.

Squall attacks it with Renzokuken. I watch as it falls back, looks like it's getting weaker. The effect of Rough Divide adds to it. However, because of the blow he received earlier, Squall's drenched in sweat and blood. Diablos is a hard one to fight and a mere cadet doesn't really have a chance to defeat it, but I know we can do it together. I hit one of his wings and was aiming for the other one when I see the dark GF raises its claws up … and, being thrown to the ground earlier, Squall won't have enough time to dodge it.

I cover him quick enough that he doesn't receive the blow directly but it manages to cut my back. I wince in pain. Blood … my blood is all over Squall's hands as he holds me. "Seifer!"

"You're a damsel in distress, Squally. Glad that I'm here to be your knight in shining armor." I manage to smirk despite the wound I got there. That fucking GF …!

"It's not a time to joke, Seifer." He hisses. I can see concern flashes in his eyes. Hyne, I can die happily just to know that he's concerned about me, that I can drag emotion other than hate from this Ice Prince. Ng, correction, I don't want to die now. Nope. Not when I have Squall holding me like this.

I release myself from his hold and stand up, using all my strength to raise Hyperion. I have to finish this. No one … nothing can touch **my** Squall and get away with it. Especially this damned GF. "No Mercy!"

The GF falls, thank's to me and my limit break but at the same time I too collapse as my strength being drained out of my body by that limit break. Then everything goes dark. All I can hear is Squall frantically calling my name as I fall into darkness.

**TBC**

A/N :Hey! It takes me so long to update. Sorry. Anyway in this story, you'll find out about Squall's parents. Raine is alive, mind you. Sorry for the whole OOC-ness. Probably the next one is the last chapter. Hope you enjoy this one. R&R please!


	4. Chapter Four

Disclaimer : None of these characters are mine. Hope they are though.

A/N: Finally it's finished! I thank all of the reviewers who keep me from stopping. I enjoy writing this so I hope you'll enjoy reading it too. And about Rinoa … I'll let your creative minds to think what'll happen to her. I am thinking about writing a sequel to this though. What do you think? Should I write it? Or it'd be better to leave it here? Review please!

**Love Aftermath**

**By Misaki Sakura**

**Chapter 3**

/Squall's POV/

We're all back at the Garden. I am getting a very long lecture from both Quistis and Matron. Handling Diablos by our own selves, trying to get ourselves killed, etc, etc. I don't care as long as they take care of Seifer. I've done the first aid that was taught by Dr. Kadowaki and cast Cure on him. He won't die, I know. He's too tough to die because of that.

I called the other team from the communicator I found in Seifer's pocket. All the squad leader had one with them for emergency cases and this is one of them. Nida, Irvine, and Zell quickly came to my aid. I had to take over the commanding position since Seifer was unconscious and as he'd put it, bleeding like hell. I told them to clear the field as I got Seifer to the Ragnarok, the mean of transportation my Dad chose to use that time, and that's the quickest one.

Quistis was furious when she knew we didn't follow the orders. I made her save her lecture for later. Seifer's condition was the first priority. As soon as we reached the Garden, Seifer's taken to the infirmary and me ended up in the Headmaster's office, being lectured. Well, I'll take all the blame as long he survives. I can make him make it up to me later. Just please don't die on me, Seifer.

In the middle of it, Cid receives a phone call. He looks so serious. Finally when he's done, he smiles at me. "Squall, I know you and Seifer have defied orders and being careless enough to think that you could handle Diablos … which you really did. But your action has stopped the rampaging monsters. Yes, I've just received a phone call from the mayor of Winhill and he claims that the monsters have stopped. That's why … I decide to graduate you as a SeeD."

I stand firmly and don't make any response. Quistis seems about to say something but decides against it. She looks at Matron who shakes her head and smiles. Then she shrugs.

Part of me wants to ask whether Seifer's going to get his promotion or not but part of me wants me to shut up. He continues, "And that goes for Seifer too." Sighing he shakes his head. "I don't want you to become robots, only following orders. I want you to think and decide what's the best to do. Even orders can be wrong. You and Seifer have proved your worth to me. Well done, Squall. Now you may go."

I give him a SeeD salute and walk out of the room.

/Seifer's POV/

I wake up at the feeling of someone's presence. Damn, my back hurts like bitch.

"Are you awake?"

I look at the speaker, a little bit surprised to see one Squall Leonhart's leaning against the wall across my bed. "Hello, Ice Princess. Where are we?"

"Balamb."

"Uh-oh. Don't tell me I'm in Dr. Kadowaki's clutches."

He gives me a look, a mischievous look. "Then I won't."

"Shit! She'll make me spend the rest of the month here!"

He shrugs, definitely doesn't care about that. But from his eyes I know he's pitying me. Hell, the whole Garden knows how Dr. Kadowaki is. She'll make sure you don't have anything unnoticed for her to check. That's why I usually help myself with my wound than going here.

"You're a SeeD now." He breaks the silence that's been occurred between us.

"Oh. I know you are too, Squall. There's no way I'll manage to become one if you're not."

Silence once more. Squall's not the type to start conversation nor that he wants too. But when he's determined to say something he'll say no matter what response he'll get. Like this time for example.

"Seifer, I think I'll start to believe you."

I'm stunned. "What?"

Annoyed, he looks away. "About the things you said before … in the cavern. Maybe you're serious. I don't know. "

"Well, that amazes me how long it takes for you to realize that I'm telling you the truth. Squally, Squally, is it that hard for you to trust me?"

"Yes." He replies curtly. I mimic a hurt expression. What I don't expect comes next. He smiles. I gape. It's slightly different than the one he gave Nida … cut that thought before I grab Hyperion and shove it down his throat!

"You should smile more often, Squall. You're pretty like that."

Calling him pretty is suicidal, I know, but I like the look on his face right now. It's priceless. And for a guy who's turned seventeen, he sure blushes a lot.

"Don't be stupid!" he says with his back at me, starts walking out. No way in hell I'm going to let him go. I bring myself up and run towards the door to stop him.

"Are you coming to the Ball, Squall?" I say, a bit panting due to the wound on my back.

"Why?"

"Do you know the meaning of 'date'?" I know I sound bad but hello, what do you expect me to do? Kneel down and give him a bunch of roses and declare my love to him? Fat chance. I'm not that romantic. Can you picture me doing that?!

He tilts his head a bit, exposing his pale neck in the process. Damn, what is he doing?! Torturing me?!

"So?"

"I'm asking you to go with me." As if that wasn't obvious.

"Fine."

I gape. I can't believe I can easily drag that word out of his mouth, that sweet mouth of his. I nearly beam with joy when he adds, "If you can get permission from Dr. Kadowaki."

"But-"

He walks silently out of the infirmary, leaving me with my mouth agapes.

Dr. Kadowaki is the hardest one to convince. Matron has given me a long lecture about what me being bedridden for my own good since there's a hella big wound on my back but when I told her that Squall has agreed to go to the SeeD ball with me, she's so ecstatic that she let me go. But of course that reason can't work on Dr. Kadowaki. Maybe that's why Squall was agreeing to me before.

"No, Almasy, you're not going to the SeeD Ball. You've just woken up after being unconscious since the afternoon when they brought you here. There's no way you're going to step your feet out of this room now!"

"But, Doc, this is about life or death for me."

She eyes me incredulously, clearly seen that she doesn't believe me. "I don't know about that, Almasy, but what I do know is that you're going to stay here tonight. Forget the Ball."

"Please, Dr. Kadowaki. I promise I'll be back here before midnight. I must to go to the ball!" my tone rises.

She stares at me for what feels like a long time then sighs. "I guess I can't help it. Fine, you may go."

I nearly whoop in joy when she adds. "But you have to take care of yourself!"

"I know. Thank's, Doc." I run out before she changes her mind.

I knock on the Squall's dorm room door three times before Nida opens it.

"Hi, Seifer!"

"Hi to you too. Where's Squall?"

"The ball."

"He's there?!"

"Irvine and Zell came here earlier and asked, um, forced, him to go. He refused but you know them."

"Yeah, I can see that."

I am about to turn around and go when I hear Nida calls me. "Seifer, I don't know the truth about what happen between you and Squall, but I want you to know that … after all he's been through, he deserves the best."

I stare at him for a while before giving him my best smirk. "Then I'll give him the best."

/Squall's POV/

"Where's Seifer?!"

"Zell, you don't need to take care of this. You go dance with Irvine. I'll be fine."

"Not without Seifer. I know Dr. Kadowaki let him go tonight. Now where's that stupid jerk?!"

I shake my head in surrender. There's no way Zell is going to leave me alone now. I take a sip of my juice while watching Zell paces around. Irvine is flirting with some girls. He's just doing that for fun and never really goes on a date with any of them. They know that of course but it's always a nice game to play.

Seifer manages to persuade Dr. Kadowaki. That, I'm impressed. It's not easy, mind you. She can beat him in stubbornness but it seems that Seifer is even more stubborn than she is. Then there's my agreement to go with him to this Ball. Zell probably doesn't think that Seifer is going to pick me up but either way I'm still going here. Anyway, Nida will tell him **if** he really comes.

Several minutes of watching Zell, I'm through. I walk to Irvine who is still in his flirting mode. "Irv."

"Yeah?" I manage to catch his attention.

"You go and distract Zell for a minute. He won't let me get out of this room."

"And where are you going?"

"Nature calls."

/Seifer's POV/

Much to my disappointment, I can't see the object of my affection anywhere. Where is he? Don't tell me he's not coming. I have to find him. Ah! There's Chicky with his cowboy of a boyfriend, but where's Squally?

"Hey, Seifer! Where have you been, man? We're looking for you." He says, hand holding hotdogs stops midway in front of his mouth.

"I went to Squall's room and Nida said that he's here with you. Where's he?"

He looks confused at first. Then he smacks his hand onto his forehead. "Damn! Where's he?!"

That's what you get when you give Chicky hotdogs. I sigh. Why do I even bother to ask him in the first place?

"Hey, Seifer! Looking for Squall?"

"Yeah, cowboy. Do you know where he is? Or you just have the same size of brain as this little Chiky here?"

"Hey!"

Irvine laughs as Zell pouts. "He went to the restroom earlier."

"When?" Zell and I choose the same time to open our mouths.

"When I gave you those hotdogs. That should be about, uh, three minutes ago?"

"I'll wait for him here."

"Suit yourself." He says as he gives me his patented smirk and drags his boyfriend to the dance floor who struggled to get the hotdogs into his mouth.

I lean against the wall with a glass of wine in my hand. My mind is wondering about a certain brunette that I don't realize I am smiling. Yeah, I'm going to get him tonight or don't call me Seifer.

That's when I see her, the stupid, brainless, good-for-nothing … princess who just walks inside the room, acting as if she belongs here. Too bad then, she doesn't.

"Seifer!" she beams as she spots me and rushes to me, knocking some of the offending cadets down.

I wince at the tone she uses. Even after I try to blend in with the walls … hey! I sound like Squall now. Whatever … Hyne, this is not going to be good.

"Seify, honey, I miss you."

"Hey, Rin. Why are you here?" I ignore her last comment and try very, **very** hard to maintain myself when all I want is to throw her out of this room … even better, summon that GF, Diablos, to deal with her. Nice!

"Well, I figured you're going to want me here as your dance partner since I don't think Leonhart can dance."

She 'thinks'?! Wow, that must have taken her so much effort to do that with a brain as the size of a pebble. "Dancing is not the idea here, Rin. Anyway, I can find anyone more competent than you are to dance with me. Fuck off."

Now she pulls her act a.k.a her puppy dog eyes and tears. "But … but, Seify, I love you."

How did I put up with her? I have no clue. I don't say anything until I feel her once again throw herself at me. "Hey! What the fuck are you doing?!"

"I'm not going to let you go until you promise you'll never leave me."

"Hell no!"

"Then I won't let go."

I have two options here. First, throw her out of the Garden for good. Second, grab my Hyperion and give her a good limit break to handle. Actually, I have another option.

"DC! We have a leech here!" I call out for my friends. We, the Disciplinary Committee, have gone through many, many things. But I never once thought we're going to deal with Rinoa 'Leechey' Heartilly.

Raijin and Fuujin quickly come to my aid, trying very hard to control their laughter while at the same time peel Rinoa off of me. She fights them of course, screaming and kicking, but Rai and Fuu are too strong for her. Good for me, bad for her.

"NOOOO! Seify!"

I like being the center of everyone's attention but no this way. Especially when they all laugh at the stupid nickname she calls me with. I grumble and start walking away when I see a certain brunette and his parents staring at me. His eyes go to Rinoa then back at me before he turns around and makes a dash out of the ballroom.

"Shit! Squall, wait!" I run after him with pairs of eyes digging at my back.

/Squall's POV/

On my excursion to the restroom, I meet my parents. Well, actually my mother is scolding my father for getting them lost. "Mom, Dad!"

"Squall!" my dad looks at me with teary eyes which turn shining brightly at me. "Raine, you see?! We're not lost. Tell her we're not lost, Squall." He looks at me pleadingly.

"Where were you going?"

"We heard that there's a ball to celebrate the graduation. We just want to come over and say hi. The Garden Faculty offered to take us there but your father said no, and look at this. We are lost."

"No, we are not."

"Actually, you **are** lost, Dad. Well, almost. The ballroom is **that** way." I point to his left.

"Oh." He scratches his head sheepishly. "But now we meet you so why don't we go there and have some fun?!" he drags me before I have a chance to answer. Mom shakes her head, exasperated with my father's antics.

By the time we reach the ballroom, I see the people gather around the center. What happen? Curiosity gets the best of me, so I tap Nida's shoulder, who apparently trying to find Selphie. "What happened?"

"Seifer and Rinoa. Now will you excuse me? I have a girl to find." He runs off, frantically looking for Selphie.

"I'd try to search in the first row if I were you."

Nida stares at me and smiles. "Thank's. Selphiiiiiiiiiiiiiiie!"

Seifer and Rinoa? I feel a tinge of pain inside me when I hear the names. Are they together again? Does Seifer finally get bored and go back to her?

"Squall, we have to see that."

"But Dad-" But he doesn't let me finish my sentence as once again I'm pulled by my overly energetic father. You want a male version of Selphie, you have it.

When we finally get to see it clearly, I see Rinoa is clutching on Seifer for dear life while Seifer's trying to push her away but to no avail. He's still has his principle for not hitting a woman even when that woman is Rinoa Heartilly. I have to give him applause for that.

"DC! We have a leech here!"

Seifer's posses quickly come to his rescue and drag her away from him while she screams, "NOOOO! Seify!"

And 'Seify'?! What kind of nickname is that?! How he could stand her is beyond me. I want to laugh but I know I can't. It'll ruin my cold persona. But I desperately need to. Seifer choose that time to turn around and face me. I stare at him then at Rinoa then back at him. I can't stand it anymore. I run like hell.

/Seifer's POV/

Damn, he's fast! I have to run real fast to catch up on him. "Squall, wait!"

I doubt he hears me though. He keeps running regardless to my call. Shit! Why does she always have to screw everything up?! Next time, I won't hold back against her.

I lose sight of him but I know the way he's taking. The Training Center. Well, that place must be his favourite. I sprint to the TC right away.

There, down the corridor I see him. One hand on the wall, supporting him as his shoulder shakes. What the …?

"Squall?" I reach for him when I hear a sound and I m startled. He's laughing.

I just stand there and listen to his laugh. He doesn't laugh out loud like Zell or Irvine will do. No, he does it silently but as the sound ring in my ear, I know I love it.

Suddenly he stops and turns around. I can see tears in the corner of his eyes and he's blushing as if he's caught red-handed, well, that's if you constitute the fearless Squall Leonhart laughs is a crime.

"Seifer …" he says softly. His eyes flicker as if laughing at me.

"Squall. You kinda scare me there you know?"

He tilts his head and frowns in confusion. "Why?"

"I thought you were crying or something."

"Why do you think I'd cry? Because I saw you with Rinoa?"

I scratch my head. "Well, probably."

He looks straight into my eyes. "You asked me to go with you to the ball. And seeing that stunt you threw with Rinoa earlier, I doubt that you're lying to me … were you?"

"Of course not! I'm serious about asking you to the ball … but I don't plan on dancing." I grin as I walk over to him and trap him between my hands, against the wall. He doesn't try to escape.

"So … what do you have in mind, Mister Almasy?" he says in a very seductive tone. Damn! How long I'll be able to control myself?!

"Before I tell you," I say with a slightly trembling voice, "I'd like to know what you think about me now. I mean, I was a total jerk to you before … I still am. But I really need to show you what I feel and … oh hell, maybe Quistis was right. I'm afraid that you'd reject me and-"

I am cut short by the lips that pressed against my own. My hands have moved from their place on the wall and now they're around his waist, supporting him as I shove my tongue into his mouth.

I release him when the need of air is unbearable. His face is flushed, lips a bit swollen and his eyes shine. I've never seen him like this before. He lifts his head to face me and he smiles.

"How's that for an answer?"

"Never expected it'd come from you."

"I'm human, Seifer. I'm not as cold as you give me credit for. Actually, I think I love you too. We fight, I know, but … oh I don't know how to say it."

"Just tell me you **think** you love me or you **know** it."

My heart beats so fast as I wait for his answer. He frowns a bit then smiles. His voice is full of determination as he says, "I **know** I love you."

I lift him up and give him a hug. Showering kisses all over his face, I smile. "So, do you still want to know what I have in mind?"

**The End**

10


End file.
